Portable electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, pagers, organizers and wireless mobile computing devices, for example, are becoming increasingly popular and, as a result, the functionality of these devices continues to expand. In order for users to access the many functions of the portable electronic device efficiently, the screen should be uncluttered and the input keys well organized. Providing an uncluttered appearance while still providing sufficient information to the user presents a challenge due to the small size of the screens of most portable electronic devices.
An example of a prior art portable electronic device 10 is generally shown in FIG. 1. The portable electronic device 1 includes a screen 2. By launching an address book application and navigating through menu options, a new address record 3 may be viewed. The new address record fills the entire screen 2 with multiple blank fields having field labels. This arrangement uses screen space inefficiently. Other portable electronic device applications also use screen space inefficiently and often also have a cluttered appearance, which is undesirable.